


Courtney's Femboy

by MLou186



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, F/M, Femdom, Gay Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLou186/pseuds/MLou186
Summary: Femdom x  Fem boy relationship that involves  cuckholding and bxb moments. There is  an implied non consensual scene as well as a consensual nonconseualnscene. Also mentions of previous abuse.  Its a lot going on to be honest this was back when I was like what all can I fit in one story . Plan to post the others and edit them later.  I know mistakes are in it.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Courtney's Femboy

Courtney knocked her alarm clock over while swearing. She touched the spot next to her and remembered that she did drop her 'boyfriend' off last night, something she regretted now. She checked her phone and saw one unread messages and two videos from Peyton, well his contact was under princess. She opened the message and watched his flushed face doing his daily anał and throat training. He had one of his many dildoes attached to the mirror in front of him and the other one attached to the wall. He was a moaning mess fücking both of his holes simultaneously, her little nympho was so cute. She decided she was going to reward him for being such a good girl lately.

Soon Courtney was dressed in some wrangler jeans, a button down flannel shirt, and cowboy boots. She looked in the full length mirror and winkef at the curvy girl who was looking back at her. She loved her extra curves. She was often called fat but she knew it was in all the right places since she did not have a muffin top. She really was all ass with small boobs and a lil puge of a belly which made her quite passable when she was dressed as a man.

Some men had big butts she seen them before. She rubbed the bulge in her pants and smiled, she did love the insertable stap-on dildoe, it made her feel like a real man though she never really wanted to be one. She checked her ass out and liked what she saw then put her medium hair up into a low pony tail then headed out the door. She sent her princess an 'otw' text before getting into her truck and heading towards his apartment. She had one stop to make but she knew he would not mind.

After leaving the coffee shop, she flipped through the stations and decided she wanted to listen to Christmas music on Halloween. She knew it was weird but did not care. Soon she was at his apartment and he was siting on the step looking into his phone, his long brown curly hair was hiding his heart shaped face. He was wearing a high low shirt, thin see through tights, and and thighhigh heel boots. She bit her lip and groaned, she wanted to rip his tights and take him right there, she was sure he would not have panties on. Her walls tightened around the small part of her insertable dildo. 

"Calm down sis" she said to herself while swnding him a 'where do you think you're going dressed like a slut' text and watched his response. She watched him look at the messages then giggle before looking around. When he spotted her his eyes lit up and he quickly got up almost tripping. He she a cute clumsy little thang. 

She watched him slowly seductively walking towards the car swaying those lovely hips, he just did not know he was playing with fire . 

"Good morning daddy you look hot today' he said while sliding into the front seat of the car looking at her small buldge. It did look realistic. He calls her daddy or mommy based on if she is dressed feminine or masculine. He was always a girl or princess regardless of what he was wearing because his underwear always consisted of a bra and panties. 

"Good morning princess, I got you something" she said pointing at the pumpkin spice latte. He smiled bouncing in his seat picking the cup up and sipping his coffee. When he was done he finally said thank you but they was now parking at the store. When he noticed where he was he was bouncing with excitement again, maybe he did not need the coffee. 

Two hours later she was tired of looking for costumes but her princess was still overly excited. She had already picked up a red cape and few more accessories to go with her vampire costume that she hid from him. She wanted to surprise him later on that night. She was being dragged around the stores like a guy in a shoe store but the pure look of happiness on his face was worth it. She was happy when he finally settled on a slutty tinker bell costume and since she was in her friends' store he was allowed to try it on. He looked so good in it she wanted to bend him over and take him for the second time that day, that bathroom quickie was fun.

She entered the dressing room locking the door behind him once he had changed into his regular clothes. He knew the look on her face and instantly bent over displaying his perfectly plump ass. She gave it a few slaps before grinding her dildo between his cheeks. few slaps to his perfect ass woud have to do. "Oo daddy you gonna get me horny" he moaned lustfully, as if he wasn't already horny. Which is why she have him locked in a pink chastity device 6 days a week.

"Daddy is going to take care of ya just wait" she quickly responded to him and saw his flushed face in the mirror. He reached his hands out and rested them on the wall then spread his legs wide. His fluids were already leaking out his cage. She slid his tights down and found a pink thong. She slid it down and then fished in her jeans pulling her dick through the zipper. She spit on his hole then put a lil lube on her dick before slipping the bottle back into his purse. She spent the next 10 minutes rubbing her member between his cheeks and teasing him with just the tip, he knew better than to thrust back but he wanted to so bad. 

"Daddy! Fück. Im ready... Put it in" he pleaded losing his will to remain still, he did not want to be punished though. She reached under him sliding her hand up his stomach to rub his sensitive pierced nipples before grinding between his cheeks yet again. 

"Put what in princess?"she asked an octave lower making him shiver. His legs were wobbling and he was so close to taking what he wanted.

"Daddy, please, fück me with your big hard cock" he said shyly but it was enough for her. She gripped his hips turned the vibration on and slide inside him. She immediately put one hand over his mouth and started slolwy thrusting her hips. She watched his reaction in the mirror his eyes rolled back in his head and his clitty cage was bouncing. He instantly was moaning loudly into her hand and it was mostly muffled but she knew if someone was in the stall next to them they would hear, but she did not care. She bit her lips to stiffle her own moans the vibrations she was feeling and the position of her part had her clict and gspot stimulated.

She pulled out and he protested but she just was taking her pants and boxers off not wanting to make a mess. She pulled the towel out his large purse and put it under them then slide back into him holding both of his hips pounding him hard deep and fast. She was quite surprised by how he was suppressing most of his moans, she was quite used to doing it since she was always doing lewd things in public locations. 

When he started throwing it back she was so close to climaxing due to both of her spots being stimulated. Soon they both came and he caught his breath before cleaning their mess up. He dropped to his knees cleaning daddy's dick off, he soon was all into it and she watched him knowing there was not time for round two. 

"Princess!" she warned. he smiled then grabbed her clothing and helped her redress. When he was dressed they sprayed odor neutralizer, paid for their items, then headed back to the apartment.

Courtney brought them back to her apartment and she searched for scary movies to watch but since she was in the Christmas spirit, she searched for Christmas themed horror movies. Peyton thought it was cute how she was always excited about every holiday except the one it was. 

Peyton brought a big bucket a popcorn and some sodas and placed them on the table beside the sofa. He climbed between her legs and cuddled into the woman who was bigger than him and actually stronger. She decided she wanted to watch Krampus and Black Christmas. 

Halfway through the last movie he felt her hands slide down his shirt and pull on the hooped rings in his buds before slowly going down his stomach. He took in a sharp breath but remained still and quiet. She immediately noticed the change in his breathing, she knew he was curious to what she was going to do. 

She skipped over his crotch making him whimper slightly, he such a needy boy. She massaged her inner thighs and he opened his legs more. She smiled he was always so easy. She rips a hole in his tights and kissed on his neck while her fingers went into his mouth. He sucked and licked them eagerly.

"You're such a naughty girl" she said lowly in his ear before nibbling on it. He felt his clitty already leaking and straining against its prison cell. She said he touched himself too much so now he can only pleasure himself by using his àss. "Only for daddy" he said when the fingers left his mouth. He was breathing heavily when two of her fingers pressed against his hole. 

Soon she had a third finger in him and his back was arched his full weight now on her. She curled her finger and stimulated his sweet spot. He was already so close and when she stopped 5 minutes later he groaned then started begging, pleading to be allowed to come. The edging was killing him and make him a pathetic pleading slut. Courtney loved when he was like this so she did this quite often and rarely let him come. She edged him once again after he had relaxed. She then plugged him with a remote controlled vibrating egg she had slipped into her pocket.

"Go get ready for the party princess, im going to drop you off and I will be there later". He whined but got up and slowly walked into the bedroom, just the simple task of walking had him leaking he was sooo senstive and she just laughed. He wobbled out minuets later fully dressed then sat between her legs after she sat up. She styled his hair into a big bun and a bang that fit his face perfectly. She then stood him up led him to the bathroom. Once he got a full look of himself he felt so beautiful and his need instantly left him but of course she would bring him back to that stage, she wanted him a horny mess all the time. 

Courtney was turned on about how fine he looked she roughly yanked him into the bedroom. She pushed him on the bed roughly making his mini dress rise up on his waist, he was almost completely exposed.

"Daddy?" he asked after he finally got over his shock while opening his legs. "Hush princess, you look so good, cant help my self" She said while searching in the draws looking for something. She finally found what she was looking for then pulled his panties down. She then put a hallow dildoe over his cage and straddled him. His hands came up to her boobs played with her buds . He was watching her dripping pussy swallowing the massive dildoe up and all he was feeling was vibrations from the egg and her riding him. He never thought he would be jealous of plastic 

He wished it was him inside of her but he had been a bad girl so he had two more weeks before that would happen again, he really did not try to come in her but it felt so good. He felt his hole twitching just thinking bout it while his dick was trying to grow within his cage. She moaned and groaned calling out another man name which turned him on even more, he knew his dick well clitty was too little to stastify her, he loved watching her get fücked by a real man and possibly fucking that man himself if he was allowed to. He watched her pussy dripping at the thought of fucking someone else. She was moaning and riding him so fast and then the egg started vibrating harder.

"Ohh Daddy!! Please F-AHH-ck me!" he moaned gripping wildly at everything at his reach, he needed her in him right now. "Daddy, pleae, please, ill be good just Fück me, I need it sooo-" He stopped mid sentence, she was bouncing harder and the vibrations from both in was so intense he had to catch his breath and focus on not exploding. She was so into her please he might as well had been a blow up doll cause his words barley registered, she was close and in that moment he did not even matter. When she felt she was about to explode she climbed over his face and sat down smothering him 

"Suck daddy dry baby and he may reward you" she said and moaned when he He immediately inserted his long tongue going for her g-spot and suctioned around her clict at the same time. She came seconds later filling his mouth and actually moaned his named. The sound of her moaning his name and her lovely taste, he was in heaven. 

His legs were squirming around and he was squeezing his plug. He was revealed when she un-straddled his face, he was almost out of oxygen. He watched her taking the dildo off then inspecting him very carefully Even though it was the hardest thing he ever done, he was a good girl he did not come. She hummed with satisfaction then held his gaze, that predatory look in her eyes made him shiver. He shivered when her tongue snaked its way inside his cage.

He moaned lowly as her tongue found all the exposed places of his cage. A few minutes later and he was almost cuming once again. She stopped right before he was about to explode, she had figured him out so well. She watched him, his face flushed his breathing too heavy. He let out a breath he did not realize he was holding but what she did next had him breathing hard once again, she was letting him out his prison. He watched her quite confused but he was not going to protest, he always loved the feeling of soft panties on his clitty. He wondered what she was going to do next but all she did was slide a plug into his clitty and pulled his panties up, great now he was plugged on both ends. 

"You did good princess," she said casually answering his unasked question as she fixed his messed up hair and make up then kissed his forehead gently. "Thank you daddy" he said blushing. He got up and went to get refreshed 

She held his hand as she lead him out to the car. She closed his door then got into the car. When they arrived at the destination, he was nervous. He never been at a party without her there. She watched as he looked at the building then at her nervously biting his nails. 

"Go on princess, daddy will be here later. I promise" he nodded and got out the car slowly. She watched him go into the building and sent one of her friends a text to watch him. She then headed home to put her costume on. She decided she would show up an hour later but stay out of sight. 

Three hours and two dicks later, Peyton was tired of the party his feet and asś were hurting, but he still felt horny. The high heels were very uncomfortable but he was glad he brought some baby wipes and a few pairs of thongs. He looked around then sighed, he could not spot her anywhere then he just realized he did not know exactly what her costume was. 

He knew she was there cause throughout the night he received random vibrations even when he was in a hot 3 some, those actually led him to coming but he cleaned his mess up so it would be undetectable. He deciding to weave through the crowd and go have a smoke. He searched for her in vain as he knew it would be. He strutted earning a few whistles along the way, he was quite sexy. 

His ears were ringing, and he could he hear the music even though he was in the alley behind the club. He knew he had made himself vulnerable and that was the point, he needed his hole filled again. His corset was starting to irritate him. He wished he left it off but he wanted his tummy to be flat and his sides to be more feminine. He checked his phone and sighed, daddy should have texted him by now. He could not believe she actually let him do whatever he wanted at a party, he was usually led around on a leash. He sighed not sure how he felt about the situation while fishing a cigarette out his large shoulder bag and lit a cigarette. He inhaled deeply, then blew out the smoke as he gazed up at the stars.

Courtney watched him from the only window that faced the alley way. He was smoking and not paying attention to his surroundings, as usual. She always had to be around to protect the slut but if he go willingly she lets him. She loved how his costume fit him and she even thought it was fine without him putting that waist trainer on. His waist was quite feminine since she had him endure waist training but somehow he only think he sexy in some kind of corset. She took a deep breath, she was always a bit nervous that he would pepper spray her or something, but knowing how slutty he was, she did not think it was possible. So rolled on a little of his favorite cologne on then watched him for a few minutes as he pulled out another square, that's quite a bad habit.

Well its showtime she thought to her self as she walked towards the front of the building then slowly around to corner into the alleyway. He did not even realize he was not alone until she was almost close enough to grab him. He really should pay more attention to his surroundings. She stepped on a piece of glass and his head instantly snapped her way, his eyes wide open. 

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be smoking" a smooth voice said with a southern accent voice said. He continued looking at the person trying to see if he knew him... her?, he could mot figure it out. She was now thankful for the voice changer, he could not detect her undertone. When the person came closer.The closer he looked he realized It was a curvy woman dressed as a handsome male vampire with a red cape on. Her long black hair was tied into a ponytail and her face was covered by a mask

He instinctively moved closer to the door knowing the other person would be stronger than him but he could not bring himself to open it. He was curious to what would happen. She smiled at him and walked closer and watched his reaction as he inhaled her sent. She saw his body instantly relax and even a little smile creep on his face before he was back in character once again. He smiled to himself, he knew exactly who it was and that it is really happening . He has been playing this scene out in his mind so many ways but he never could figure out when or how she would take him.

"I umm- my boyfriend is" he responded moments later but trailed off not completing his thoughts . Courtney smiled at his lies. she took the cigarette out his hand and flicked it away.

"Well I sure as hell dont see him" she said now directly in front of him. She bent her head down smelling his neck as she held his hands above his head. He felt his panties getting wet and his clitty getting hard as her fake member brushed against his thigh. When she was grinding their hard dicks together he was instantly moaning and grinding his hips 

"Well im starting to think you don't care about yo lil boyfriend anymore" she said by how eager he was. She put her knee between his legs and put a little pressure on his crotch while scraping her fangs on his neck, she knew he had a vampire fetish. He moaned lowly exposing his neck even more "Ah bite me!" he begged minuets later as he knee moved up and down his crotch. She loved when he begged like the good slut he was.

Peyton bit his lip looking up at her after he pulled her pants and silk boxers down. Her cock looked wonderful and he püssy was so wet. He licked the exposed parts pûssy enjoying her taste as his free hand to rub everywhere he could rwach, he lost his plug somewhere along the away and he knew he was going to be in trouble. She soon held his head and forced her cock into his mouth and down his throat. 

Courtney watched him proudly as took it like a champ even when she was roughly thrusting into his mouth. She gripped his hair and roughly yanked him up and forced him against the wall then yanked his panties down.She went to pull the plug out but it was missing 

"well someone had fun at the party huh?" she said as she stuck her finger in his mouth then fingered him for a minute before pulling her finger out, she would not prep him properly. At least he still had his clitty plugged. She spit on his barely open hole then forced her member into him while she bit his neck. He felt the burn and sting for a few seconds and screamed like she never heard before but it did not sound like it was from pain. Guess he was trying to come but it want come out though she had no plan of letting him she knew he removed both plugs earlier. 

She readjusted her hands and grabbed his throat while slowing her pace down some but he instantly start throwing it back, he never ceased to amaze her 

"Ohh daddy!" he moaned throwing his hips back as fast as he could as his spot was abused roughly. She let go of his neck and grabbed his hips to stop him from moving and started thrusting into him hard and fast. "Oh Daddy... feels so good..., so deep inside me" he moaned out over and over 

The back door opened and a guy dressed as Jason came out looked at them then rubbed his eyes. "well what the-" he started as he stumbled down the alley talking about how he want get that drunk again. Peyton was quite embarrassed being caught but it turned her on even more, she did not even stop pounding him even when th rest of the guys friend came out, 2 even stood there watching. Knowing that they was being watched

"Ohh F-uuu-AHHH--uck!!!! -" he screamed as he came hard once again. She was quite surprised he was so backed up. She had rode her climax out along with him and knew it was time for his punishment for losing his toys

She grabbed him by his neck and tossed him at the group. He instantly got on his hands and knees and kept his head down.She turned her head when the door opened again and a group of girls looked then continued down the alley way giggling. She took a seat on an chair that her friend brought out for her so she could watched the show.

The curious drunk jock had her lovely slut on his knees serving him while she was smoking one of his squares. The volume of the music had decreased and many of the party goers had left but some reason most exited out the back, probably to see if the rumor was true. She didn't know and found it quite fascinating that a few other couples where in various stages of fücking. She was quite happy with she show she had produced

"Mmm yeah, finger my dirty hole!" her slut moaned between the time one cock was removed from his swollen lips and another cock hushed him up. He moaned around it Immediately deep throating it making the guy grab his head. Courtney watched the guy thrust into his mouth wildly then filling his mouth 2 minutes later. Soon he was on top of one of the guys riding him another guy was fücking his face. He was moaning and groaning, holding eye contact with her the entire time which he knew he wasn't allowed to do, she would punish him later. 

"Are you sure you can-" the second guy asked while the first guy laid his legs flat and he straddled his thighs. "Yess put it in already!" he barked at him while stopping his bouncing and bending over ready to be penetrated again. The second guy slowly pushed his member inside him and the three sat still for a minute. The throbbing of both dicks in him had him moaning and once he was adjusted he started riding like he was never going to feel another dick again. Both guys inside him where groaning and trying their best not to moan while the third guy found his way over to get his now hard cock sucked. Courtney now had her phone out recording, this was some hot shit. Soon the guy at the top grabbed his throat and started thrusting as his climax was building up. The guy under him was close as well and let out an animistic growl out as he came. The guy on the top kept thrusting and soon added to the load inside him while his mouth was being filled, he was truly a come bucket.

The guys pushed him off them and he laid there looking at her with a smile on his face, she guessed he was done for the night. She got out her chair and shooed everyone away from him. She picked him up and he wrapped his smaller frame around hers kissing her neck lightly. She decided to ignore it, he had enough for the night. 

"Dadddy why "he whined then started grinding on her once he did not get the reaction he wanted. She ignored him and kept walking to the car and put him on the seat. "Thanks daddy, i had a good time at the party" he said Once she slide into the other seat "Your're welcome baby, anything for my princess" she said smiling at him. "I love you" he said grabbing her free hand "I love you more princess" she said while trying to figure out what fast food restaurants were still open. 

*2 Months later*

"Princess" he heard her say and quickly skipped down the hallway. "Yes mommy?" he said as he came into the room wearing a thong and tank top his lil cage still bouncing. He looked at her on the bed wearing a red lace bra and open crotched panties. The longest thickest dildoe and harness was next to her and the key to his device twirling in her fingers. Of course she was just teasing him she had no intentions of letting him out. 

Her legs were spread and he could see her wetness he licked his lips waiting on instructions. She bent her finger and he wAS infront of her seconds later. He laid next to her looking at the key then at her. She smiled and tucked his hair behind his ear. She lightly kissed his lips then her hands slide down his slim frame and he felt her fingers trace the open spaces in his cage. He then laid on his side as she started kissing him again making him moan in her mouth. Her hands slide down his ass and she gripped it then smacked while kissing him deeper. He squirmed around slightly as his clitty tried to become hard but it was quite painful due to the device. She broke the kiss and smiled. He is such a sensitive little slut.

She pushed him on his back then climbed on top of him and turned around. He instantly started licking and sucking on every part of her pretty püssy, that was wet and actually for him this time. It made his clitty twitch in excitement. She licked up and down his balls then the spaces of his cage before taking the entire device in her mouth. He was now begging, pleading for her to take it off, but she just smothered his face and he moaned into her, she loved the vibration. She soon filled his mouth then edged him three times. His need was unbeliviable and he has never begged like this before, he had been a good girl so she decided to let him out for a few hours. She took the key out her bra on unlocked his clitty which sprung out like a jack in a box , he sighed with relief.

She slowly took him into her mouth hallowing her cheeks. Soon as he entered her throat she sensed his body tense up and all he could do was finger her, he was unable to focus on holding up his end of the deal. He was a moaning mess and on the verge of cumming minuets later, its been so long

"Ohh mommy--Im going to" he said as if it was a warning but he was already filling her mouth. She then turned around kissed him to give him his little gift back. He happy swallowed it like the slüt he was then his greedy tongue explored her mouth loving how he tasted in her mouth. She felt his member growing again on her thigh and grinded her body on his. She broke the kiss then kissed down his neck and sucked on his senstive spot where his neck meet his shoulders. His lips were now permanently parted and his soft feminine moans filled the room like a fragrance. 

After fingering him for a few minutes she knew he was ready. "Open your legs wide" she said. He did what he was told and felt the breeze on his hole and shivered slightly. He watched her stand up then turn around and bend her knees. He knew she was going for reverse cowgirl. Her hand gripped his thighs for support she straddled him. He watched his small clitty disappear into her slick folds and moaned when she moved her hips up and down. He reached his hands out to hold her sides to help her stay balanced but he knew she was well balanced with one hand resting on him. 

"Mmm you feel so good, so wet... sooo..." he trailed off lost in the waves of pleasure. She paused grabbing a dildoe and he started protesting instantly "Hush słut!" she demanded annoyed but she liked him being a wining bïtch. She leaned forward slightly to gain her balance the slolwy inserted the dildoe in him. She then started bouncing and fucking him at the same time

"Ohh Shït!" he screamed out not use to feeling so much pleasure at once, his clitty was rarely inside any hole. His master was bouncing fast and hard on his tiny clitty gripping him tightly while she was plowing his ass with the same pace as she was riding. He was unable to move so he had to take it and she loved it. She was making sure to constantly hit his sweet spot and he would jolt and moan out every time and his member would twitch inside of her. He wanted to be like this all night but he felt himself getting closer and closer. He was now gripping the sheets almost screaming her name. He could tell she was getting closer since he walls were releasing and gripping him too tightly.

"Come with me!" she moaned out and he did. She lifted up and his clitty went soft. She then got her harness quickly attached a double sided dildo and turned the vibration on. He was watching her the entire time his legs laying flat on the bed resting and he was trying to get all the rest and air he could before round 2. She climbed on the bed and laid beside him

"princess, Come ride mommy's dick" she said in that sensual voice he loved . He got onto his knees and sucked the didloe off before straddling her thighs . He leaned up and then slowly sat on the member biting his lip. He rolled his hips a few times then started bouncing hard. She watched him his cheeks flushed, biting his lips as his lil hard clitty bounced around. The vibrations and his rough bouncing had her pùssy quiet stimulated. She reached out and alternated between slowly jacked him off and grabbing and slapping his balls. He came 5 minutes later and laid on her completely exhausted.

"Um tired" he mumbled "but it was good.. sooo good, thanks mommy" he said in a tired voice. She kissed his forehead and sat up he wrapped his body around hers . "Anything for my princess" she responded then kissed his head again making him . She then slid off the bed and went into the bathroom. He hopped down and started the shower. They took turns cleaning each other then got dried off. She walked towards the kitchen to cook a quick meal, she was thinking hamburgers. She heard him cleaning the room and when she was done cooking he came into the kitchen and joined her. 

She was smiling at him the entire time which was making him nervous but he washed the dishes as she went into the living room and was looking at romance films, he was now very curious since he knew she really disliked them but he said nothing. He cuddled up to her as they watched The Notebook and smiled. His master was so caring. She looked down at him after the movie went off and realized he was sleeping and shivering slightly. She picked him up and went into the bedroom. 

She took off his thong, shorts, and tank top then put him on a pair of her old sweats and a t-shirt. She played with the small box in her robe pocket then took it out and placed the ring on his finger. She loved how the princess cut ring looked on small delicate finger. She slowly got out the bed then put boxers and a tank top on. When she turned around his arm was already moving around searching for her in his sleep, she thought that was cute. She slide back in the bed and he instantly wrapped his body around hers. She laid there for 30 minutes thinking about their unconventional relationship but then realized she did not care what others think, it works for them. She whispered that she loved him and kissed his cheek and dozed off. 

"Courtney! Courtney!" he demanded nudging her awake. He had tears running down his face and a bug kool aid smile on his face. "What Payton! Its 5 in the fücking morning" she screamed at him annoyed, definitely not a morning person.

He flinched slightly and moved back some. She sighed and sat up "im not going to hit you come here" she said apologetically pulling him into her lap, she never hit him in that way and never will. Even though he never spoke about it she knew he had been abused in the past and it was just now a reflex. She played with his ring and he leaned into her. 

"I was going to ask last night, but someone dozed off" she said as she kissed his neck lightly. "Yess!!" he screamed not even letting her ask the question and she laughed at him. "Well I was going to ask if you would be my wife but hey we're not traditional in anyway so as long as you say 'yes' im fine with that". He turned around in her lap and hugged her tightly actually too tight.

"Peyton, Sweetheart" she said to get his attention and he loosened up. "Yes?" he asked. "I love you so much" she said then kissed him. "I love you more" he said once she broke the kiss.


End file.
